<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Red Rose of Nara by warriorofice</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498742">The Red Rose of Nara</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorofice/pseuds/warriorofice'>warriorofice</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:13:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27498742</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/warriorofice/pseuds/warriorofice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While running away from an arranged marriage, a headstrong princess encounters fairy godmothers, curses, magical objects, witches, and princes and princesses of all stripes. All she wants is to live her own life, but luckily (or unluckily), she has her very own fire-breathing dragon to help her find her happily-ever-after.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hino Rei/Jadeite, Mizuno Ami/Zoisite, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Senshi &amp; Shitennou Mini Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Red Rose of Nara</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's been a pleasure to meet and collaborate with Rubus for the Mini Bang! She's created a truly gorgeous piece of art that really captures the fic, and it means a lot to me as the author to see it. Her tumblr is: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rubusnessensis<br/>I'm also very grateful to Flor, who is an absolutely wonderful, enthusiastic, and supportive beta who I've been lucky enough to work with two years in a row.<br/>Thank you both for your time and effort!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She knew she was in trouble the moment they brought in the celadon tea set. Each piece was a treasure in its own right, with the handles and rims delicately limned in gold. The jade-hued dragon twined around her cup handle was detailed enough for her to count its individual scales, and she wrenched her eyes from its mocking smirk with some effort.</p><p>It was expected for her to pour the tea, but she made no move to pick up the teapot, sitting motionless on the red silk cushion with her back ramrod straight and watching her companion with narrowed eyes.</p><p>Without comment, he poured for both of them, then sipped from his priceless cup with deliberation but a notable lack of interest in what he was drinking.</p><p>The steam was rising in a near-perfect spiral from her cup. She could have sworn she saw the impudent dragon’s face winking at hers from the center of the spiral, but she ignored it pointedly. The subtly sweet fragrance of cherry blossoms, wafting from the sprigs interspersed among pussy willow branches in the tall centerpiece vase, contrasted with the lightly astringent scent of the tea.</p><p>“Your mother favored this tea set for certain gatherings,” her father said at last.</p><p>Her lips tightened. “I remember.”</p><p>He glanced at her over the gilded rim of his teacup, raising an eyebrow at her frosty tone. “Traditions are the strength and foundation of our kingdom, the legacy of all those who have come before us. People are most aware of the value of such continuity when we honor our traditions, and they are reassured when we fulfill our ceremonial duties. Thus, a princess can strive for no higher distinction than to have served her kingdom well by contracting an advantageous marriage.”</p><p>Her stomach plummeted, but her response was exactly what she thought his statement merited: nothing.</p><p>“In two days’ time, you will turn eighteen, and we will announce your betrothal to Prince Kai of Dou.”</p><p>Her jaw dropped. Once upon a time, she would have claimed to be well-acquainted with Prince Kai, her father’s former protégé. In the long, lonely years following her mother’s death, he had hung around the castle, bringing her lavish gifts and armfuls of white lilies on her birthday. She had never cared much for the gifts, but he had been the one person who seemed to truly listen to her. Of course, he also seemed to listen to her father an inordinate amount of the time, but no one was perfect.</p><p>Three years ago, they had received word of his betrothal to the duchess of Shang – not from him directly, but via a formal announcement that had been issued to each of the Twenty Kingdoms. They had seen neither hide nor hair of him since, and not a single written or spoken word. So much, she thought, for someone who had told her she was his closest confidante and that her father had taken the place of his own father, who had died in the Flower Wars two decades ago.</p><p>Given that three years was a fairly long period for the marriage not to have taken place, she assumed the engagement had fallen through but hadn’t wanted to let her father know she cared enough to ask. He had also, she knew, not been thrilled when Kai had severed his ties with them in one fell swoop. She was doubly astonished that her father, who was known equally for his pride and his lack of mercy, had consented to the new engagement.</p><p>“He must have done a most superlative job of crawling back into your good graces.”</p><p>“Reiko! That is not an appropriate way to speak of your fiancé.”</p><p>Her face had become as flushed as his. “Since it’s <em>my</em> hand and <em>my</em> kingdom in question, I think I deserve some say in the matter.”</p><p>“<em>Your</em> kingdom?” he inquired, his voice deadly quiet.</p><p>She shrugged her slender shoulders. “It certainly isn’t his.”</p><p>“I think you have mistaken your position, daughter.” His cold gaze brought that of a cobra strongly to mind. “As princess, you serve the kingdom. It claims you, and not the reverse. You were born into this position, but whether you continue to hold it depends on my goodwill.”</p><p> The color fled her cheeks, but she stood her ground gamely, struggling to keep her voice level. “What makes you think Kai is suited to be king of Nara? You’ve doubted his judgment on more than one occasion, and he completely severed his ties with us three years ago. Is that kingly behavior?”</p><p>He set his cup down with an alarming clink, and she held her breath, waiting for the delicate porcelain to shatter. It didn’t. “I don’t have to explain my decisions to you, Reiko. Kai was young and headstrong, and lured by the lies the duke of Shang fed him. I am confident he will demonstrate his worth during the betrothal period.”</p><p>Meaning that if Kai erred again, the betrothal would be summarily ended, and her father would find someone else more suitable for her to marry.</p><p>“Be prepared to fulfill your duty in two days.” His gaze held hers levelly. “I am prepared to reward those who I find worthy. But I will discard that which no longer has worth to the kingdom, no matter its provenance.”</p><p>With that, he brought his fist down on the priceless teacup, leveraging the perfect amount of force and not an iota more to crumble it to a pile of pale green and gold dust.</p><p>“Do you understand me, Reiko?”</p><p>“Yes, father.”</p><p>“Very good.”</p><p>She sat very still, waiting until she heard his footsteps fade into the distance before letting the tears come to her eyes.</p>
<hr/><p>Reiko spent the entire afternoon in her rooms, ostensibly staring out at the immaculately curated rock garden. The light changed as clouds came and went overhead, eventually shifting from bright gold to bloody ochre when dusk fell, but she didn’t move. She was busy thinking about the future.</p><p>There was a chance that Kai would fail to measure up during his probationary period. If he did, she wouldn’t have to marry him. But there was no guarantee that whoever her father picked in his stead would be better; given the demographics of the currently unmarried princely heirs in the Twenty Kingdoms, the probability was high that his next candidate would be twice her age.</p><p>If Kai succeeded and they were married, she would have a lifetime ahead of her of watching her father mold Kai into the exact same kind of man, ruler, and husband he was. She was damned if she stayed to watch. She was damned if she relived her mother’s tragedy of a life. Everyone knew how that tale had ended, and Reiko was determined that her mother’s story would not be her own story.</p><p>Sometime after dark fell, she stood up and stretched, wincing as the blood rushed back to her limbs and her old fears and doubts came crowding back. Daughters were meant to be obedient, accomplished, and selfless. Princesses were beautiful, passive bargaining chips whose only duties were to marry well and to produce an heir and a spare to guarantee the line of succession. She had heard these messages and railed against them all of her life, yet she had taken no action. They were all she knew. They were all the princesses of her acquaintance knew. Could she really do something different? Could she really take her fate into her own hands?</p><p>Her fists clenched, and to her surprise, she found that her teacup was still clutched in her hand. The little dragon’s emerald eyes glittered irreverently at her in the silver moonbeams dancing through the window, and somehow her qualms fled as quickly as shadows dispelled by strong candlelight.  </p><p>Reiko changed into riding clothes and a dark, fleece-lined cloak, gathered the rest of the things she thought would be helpful to her – a precious little amount of her overall possessions, unfortunately. She was about to leave her rooms for the final time when a sly wink of gold caught her eye. The little celadon cup was sitting all by its lonesome self on a side table. Obeying some whimsical impulse, she slipped the cup into her cloak pocket, the knobby pattern of the dragon’s scales providing a surprising sense of reassurance as she slipped soundlessly through the halls, avoiding the sentries whose watch schedules she had long committed to memory.</p>
<hr/><p>She planned to exit by the kitchen gardens. There was a little gate that was used to bring additional provisions into the kitchens. Because only vetted vendors knew about it, it was less well-guarded, particularly in the middle of the night, and Reiko was hoping it was the best way to leave unnoticed. The other advantage of passing by the kitchens was that she knew where the leftover baking from the day was kept, and she was able to sneak past the kitchen boy dozing by the fire to grab a loaf of bread, some handfuls of dried fruit, and a flask of water.</p><p>On the way to the gate, the pumpkin patch caught her eye, and she decided it was worth making a quick detour. She was using her knife to saw at a particularly woody kabocha stem when a voice spoke right in her ear.</p><p>“Are you making a carriage?”</p><p>Barely stifling a scream, Reiko scrambled to her feet, clutching the knife tightly in her fist. She looked around wildly. “Who said that?” she demanded. Since she had to whisper, it had somewhat less force than she would have liked.</p><p>“I did, of course.”</p><p>She looked down to see a little jade dragon with gold-tipped paws, ruff, horns, and whiskers peering up at her. “What – who – how–?”</p><p>“Where, when?” he finished mockingly.</p><p>“Are you…”</p><p>“Your teacup dragon? That’s right. You can call me Zoi. I feel like we know each other so well already, especially since we’ve already…kissed.” He wiggled his eyebrows – also gold – insinuatingly.</p><p>Reiko’s eyes widened even further. “We have not!” she hissed. Slipping her fingers into the cloak pocket where she’d stored the teacup, she found that it was indeed empty.</p><p>Zoi preened himself smugly. “What do you call putting your lips against mine?”</p><p>“I was <em>drinking tea</em>.”</p><p>“I understand. It was such a thrilling experience for you that you must deny it ever happened, otherwise your poor mortal mind would shatter under the fear that you will never again in your life experience such a magical kiss.”</p><p>The shifting movement of the clouds across the face of the moon reminded her that she was wasting precious time. Reiko returned to her task, keeping a wary eye on the dragon.</p><p>“Are you going to turn it into a carriage?” Zoi repeated.</p><p>“No. <em>Please</em> be quiet.”</p><p>“Why not?” he persisted.</p><p>“Hush.”</p><p>“I’ll stop talking If you answer my questions,” he offered.</p><p>Reiko rolled her eyes. “First, I’m not a witch, sorceress, mage, or anything else that can perform magic, so <em>I </em>won’t be turning it into anything. Second, pumpkins don’t turn into carriages,” she scoffed, “they turn into lanterns.”</p><p>When the creature’s whiskers twitched inquisitively in advance of yet another inquiry, she said, “You promised to remain silent, remember?”</p><p>A huffy curl of crimson smoke escaped his nostrils, but he nodded sulkily.</p><p>Finally freeing the spotted squash from its stem, Reiko tossed it into her pack and looked down at the dragon. “Farewell, then.”</p><p>“What? I thought you were taking me with you!” Zoi said, outraged.</p><p>“I thought I was taking a teacup with me, not a… I still don’t know what you are, exactly.”</p><p>“I told you – I’m a teacup dragon.”</p><p>“Yes, well, I don’t really know what that means, and you could be terribly dangerous, so–”</p><p>He grinned up at her winningly. “I’m no danger to you, really. Quite the opposite – I’m very helpful in situations like these. And,” he rapped a paw against his scaled stomach, eliciting a delicate clink, “as you can see, I’m still made of porcelain, so I’m quite delicate and you could smash me if you needed to, although I’d really rather you didn’t.”</p><p>“‘Situations like these?’ What do you think what I’m up to, exactly?”</p><p>“Beautiful maiden sneaking off in the dark with her worldly possessions and a pumpkin… obviously, you’re eloping. With someone entirely unsuitable to your station.”</p><p>Reiko choked. “For a little dragon, you’re <em>very</em> condescending. And also completely wrong!”</p><p>When the chiming of the bells rang out the hour, she gasped. “I have to leave before the watch-change!”</p><p>She grabbed her pack from the ground, slipped out the gate, and ran straight into the dark forest.</p><p>              When she judged herself to be far enough away from the castle, Reiko stopped and retrieved the kabocha from her knapsack. She held it up in her right hand, letting the pure light of the silver moon bathe its dappled skin.</p><p>              “I thought you weren’t a witch,” a voice from somewhere around her waist piped up.</p><p>              “Zoi!” she exclaimed, frantically trying to keep the squash from falling to the ground.</p><p>              “Indeed, it is I,” he said grandly, slithering out from her cloak pocket to land on a pile of dry leaves.</p><p>              “Did I say you could come with me?”</p><p>              “Did you say I couldn’t?” he countered.</p><p>              She sighed. “Please, just be quiet. I need to concentrate.” She eyed him sternly, and when it seemed he’d subsided for good, she resumed her undertaking. Lifting the kabocha towards the small pool of moonlight filtering through the trees, she said softly,</p><p>“<em>Forest guardians, </em></p><p>
  <em>              Lend me your fire sprites, pure</em>
</p><p><em>              Lights in the darkness</em>.”</p><p>              The glade was utterly still for a moment, than a soft breeze rustled past, stirring her ebony hair and the leaves Zoi rested in. In its wake followed a bright string of fireflies that twined around the squash and then seemed to sink inside, lighting it from within. The warm, golden light was bright enough to light up the whole clearing, but completely invisible when covered by her cloak.  </p><p>“It didn’t rhyme!”</p><p>“<em>That’s</em> all you have to say?” Reiko shook her head and gathered up her things again. “What sort of strange place did you come from where invocations need to rhyme and pumpkins turn into carriages?”</p><p>“From–”</p><p>The little dragon suddenly fell silent, and she glanced down in surprise.</p><p>Zoi shook his head slowly in bewilderment, and his whiskers tinkled like windchimes when they brushed against his muzzle. “I can’t remember.”</p><p>Reiko watched him closely, suspicion and sympathy warring inside her. His confusion certainly <em>seemed</em> genuine, but it didn’t mean he wasn’t simply a very gifted dissembler. Nor did it mean that someone else hadn’t suborned him to their nefarious plans, whether or not he was conscious of them. Still, successfully calling upon the spirits of the forest to make her lantern had bolstered her optimism, and for now, having company – even annoying company – seemed better than the alternative.</p><p>“It’s all right,” she said gently.</p><p> He let out a gusty sigh that nearly ignited the pile of leaves he was sitting on. “So what’s the plan, princess-who-isn’t-eloping?”</p><p>“You can just call me Reiko. And the plan…really just consists of putting as much distance as possible between myself and the castle,” she admitted.</p><p>Zoi snorted, nearly setting off another forest fire. “That doesn’t sound like much of a plan, Rei. I’ll just call you Rei, shall I?”</p><p>She opened her mouth to protest, then decided against it. Only her mother had called her Rei, and perhaps it would remind her that she needed to hide her identity from now on.</p><p>”If you’re not eloping, why are you leaving home, anyway?” he asked.</p><p>Rei shrugged. “It’s not much of a home, really. Not since my mother died. My father wants to marry me off to an odious, cowardly, bootlicker of a prince who will then usurp my birthright and rule my kingdom, and I refuse to do it. My father has threatened to disown me if I don’t obey him, so I figured I would leave before he has the chance. First mover advantage and all that.”</p><p>“So what, you’ve decided to become a forest witch – excuse me, forest hermit – instead?”</p><p>“No!”</p><p>“Then?”</p><p>“…”</p><p>“And how are you going to feed yourself? No offense, but you don’t look like a farmer or a forager. Unless the forest guardians will take care of that, too?”</p><p>              Her cheeks flushed scarlet. “I haven’t gotten everything figured out yet, all right? I only heard about the engagement today!” she snapped. After a moment, she said quietly, “I know I’m not good at much, but that’s part of why I left. I don’t want to spend the rest of my life locked behind those bleak walls, never finding out what I’m truly good at or even knowing what’s possible.”</p><p>              Zoi circled her feet in a somewhat apologetic manner. He stopped in front of her and rose to his full height, which was nearly to her knees (if one was being generous), and puffed out his chest. “Well, <em>I</em> happen to be excellent at assisting princesses, so you’re in luck, Rei.”</p><p>              She smiled despite herself. “Oh?”</p><p>              “The first orders of business are travel, shelter, and sleep, and then we’ll figure out all the rest.”</p><p>              As he marched forward importantly, Rei mused, “Do teacup dragons need sleep?”</p><p>              “No, but ornery princesses do.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>Art by Rubus: <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rubusnessensis">https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rubusnessensis</a></p>
</div><p> </p>
<hr/><p>              They walked for hours and hours until the moon was hiding behind the clouds, Rei’s yawns were coming continuously, and she nearly tripped over a tree root, even with the help of the kabocha lantern. They both agreed they had gone far enough for the night, and Zoi magnanimously approved her choice of a dry hollow to sleep in. Rei wrapped the lantern in her cloak to keep the light from attracting attention, and her heavy eyelids fell shut as Zoi murmured in her ear that he would keep watch.</p><p>              It felt like only a few seconds later that she was woken up by a sharp pinch on the arm. “Ouch!” she exclaimed, rubbing the tiny talon prints framing her elbow.</p><p>              “Sorry,” Zoi said, not sounding apologetic at all, “I was trying to wake you up, but you just kept snoring. It’s been a few hours, and we should really continue. Your father sounds like the type to send the hounds after you once they discover you’re missing. Does he have hounds?”</p><p>              “Yes,” Rei admitted, getting grumpily to her feet. Judging by the quality of light, it was only a little past dawn, and she felt tired to the bone. She had a few sips of water from her flask, which would be empty all too soon, a bite of rapidly-hardening bread, and a handful of dried fruit. Her stomach growled noisily. At least Zoi didn’t have to eat, but she had better find a source of food – and therefore income – soon.</p><p>“Head towards the nearest market town?” Zoi suggested, echoing her thoughts.</p><p>“I suppose.”</p><p>He misread her hesitation. “Are they likely to recognize you there?”</p><p>“I doubt it. Few drawings of me have been circulated, and it’s been years since I’ve visited the town. But…I don’t know the way from here,” she admitted.</p><p>“That’s easy enough. Just follow the river, and you’ll reach <em>some</em> form of civilization eventually.”</p><p>Fortunately, it was easy enough to locate the river from the sound of the nearby rapids, and Rei was able to wash her face and refill her water flask. Walking became easier when they happened onto a dirt road several hours later.</p><p>Even though her feet were more tired than they had ever been, they made good time, and their ears soon caught the sound of unfamiliar noises ahead.</p><p>As they rounded a bend in the path, Rei whispered to Zoi, “It looks like an old woman and her cart on their way to market. Safe enough to approach, I suppose?”</p><p>Zoi eyed the humpbacked figure skeptically. “That old crone? You’d better hope she doesn’t put a curse on you.”</p><p>Rei rolled her eyes and stuffed Zoi into her pack as a precaution. When she approached the stranger, she almost wished she had taken the little dragon’s advice and avoided her.  </p><p>The old woman had unhealthy, grayish-looking skin, bilious yellow eyes, pouched cheeks, and unkempt white hair falling over her eyes and face. She was also swearing viciously, and a long-legged dog ran in circles around the cart and pony, adding its barking to the general cacophony.  </p><p>“Greetings. May I help you, Grandmother?” she asked politely.</p><p>“My cart is stuck in a rut, and I’ll never make it to market at this rate! That rapscallion Hawk Eye will get all the herb business!” she complained. “And here I taught him everything he knows about growing herbs.”</p><p>Rei took a look at the cart and traces and gently laid a hand on the frightened pony’s mane. “There, there. Don’t worry, ma’am. Your pony is unhurt, and I think between the two of us, we’ll be able to get the cart out of the ditch quick enough.”</p><p>In truth, the old woman provided next to no assistance with this operation, but Rei was able get the cart upright and re-loaded with its bundles of aromatic herbs. “Would you like me to drive the cart the rest of the way?” she offered.</p><p>“I don’t have much to pay you with, missy,” the old woman warned her.</p><p>“That’s all right,” Rei replied. “I’m heading to the market anyway, and I’m happy to help.”</p><p>“Hmmph.” The old woman settled herself in the cart, and Rei took the reins, glad of a chance to rest her feet. The dog trotted alongside them happily. When they arrived at the edge of town, the woman turned to her and said, “I’ll take it from here, missy.”</p><p>              Rei got down, then looked up in surprise as a heavy burlap bag was shoved in her face. It smelled heavenly, of fresh-baked bread and ripe apples. “Where did this come from?” she asked wonderingly. She had helped restore every item to the little cart, and she would certainly have noticed such delicious-smelling bread. A little pouch of coins was tucked under the mound of crimson apples.</p><p>              The woman winked at her, and Rei’s mouth fell open. Instead of the old woman she had traveled with, this woman was now middle-aged and straight-backed. “Thank you for the help, princess.”</p><p>              “Oh, but I’m not–” Before Rei could finish, the woman had gotten the pony going on its way again.</p><p>              She turned around once more, just as she was going past a corner, and Rei saw that she was now a beautiful young woman with thick, curling black hair. “If it’s more good works that you’re seeking, I suggest you turn your attention to Serenity Tower. Farewell, princess.”</p><p>              Zoi popped his head out of her pack as Rei starting to munch on a loaf of bread happily.</p><p>              “That looks good,” he commented enviously.</p><p>              She paused mid-chew, her mouth full of the crusty bread. “Can you eat?”</p><p>              “Not in this form.” That was all he would say on the topic. “I take it we’re headed to Serenity Tower next?”</p><p>              “Sounds as good a place to go as any.” As they walked towards the center of town, Rei related the mystery of the woman’s changing form and the appearance of the bread and apples to him. “It’s not even autumn. How could she have gotten apples? And who do you think she was, anyway?”</p><p>              “Accompanied by a dog, you say?” Zoi’s whiskers rubbed together pensively, causing a pleasant tinkling sound. “Around these parts, they used to worship a goddess of the earth called Nehalennia. In her temples, she was depicted as a woman of various ages – maiden, mother, and crone – carrying a basket of loaves and apples, and often accompanied by a dog. Perhaps you caught her fancy.”</p>
<hr/><p>              No one in the town seemed to know anything about Serenity Tower, so Rei ceased her questioning, not wanting to attract too much attention. She was able to purchase a bedroll and more provisions with the coins the mysterious, shape-changing woman – who was potentially an ancient goddess – had given her.</p><p>              They were about to depart from the village when the little temple on the hill caught her eye. Every town of a decent size had one, and the palace had its own, very grand temple. This one was much more modest, but it looked well-maintained and prosperous, judging from the veritable blizzard of paper talismans flapping in the breeze.</p><p>              Rei toiled up the steep incline willingly, enjoying the scent and sight of the cherry blossom trees ringing the temple. When she reached the top, she found that they were the only visitors. Capitalizing on their privacy, she dropped a coin in the box and selected a paper slip bearing the “journey” character. Under her breath, she intoned as she wrote, “Please help the path to Serenity Tower and my destiny become clear.”</p><p>              “Your destiny? Do you really believe in such a thing?” Zoi inquired in a tone that reeked of both amusement and skepticism.</p><p>              Before she could respond, a new voice broke in, “Are you headed to Serenity Tower? It’s been quite a long time since I’ve heard of that place.”</p><p>              Rei spun around, nearly dropping her talisman paper in surprise, while Zoi hastily pulled his head back into her bag.</p><p>              A man of middling height stood before her, dressed in the vermilion robes of a monk who had attained the highest rank in the monastic hierarchy but did not yet head up a temple of his own. His unruffled expression seemed to indicate he had neither seen nor heard Zoi.</p><p>              Rei bowed her head to him respectfully. “Yes, Honored One. Do you know the way?”</p><p>              His eyes, a startling azure blue, seemed to twinkle at her in a way that was utterly at odds with his solemn mien. “Follow me.”</p><p>              They rounded the temple to be met with a stunning vista: snowcapped mountains spread out along the horizon line, with trees shading from deep evergreen to variegated blues, purples, pinks, and reds, the latter showcasing the full-blown blossoms of late spring.</p><p>              “Do you see the ruins of the Time Gate?”</p><p>              When she shook her head, he said, “There, at the base of the tallest mountain. It was made of a marble so white, it looks blue.”</p><p>              “Then clearly it was made of <em>blue</em> marble,” Zoi muttered under his breath, just quietly enough that only Rei could hear. Just in case, though, she gave him a light buffet on the head.</p><p>“I still can’t see it,” she admitted to the monk.</p><p>              He pointed into the distance. “There.”</p><p>              She copied his motion, trying to align their lines of sight, but she still couldn’t see anything but trees, crags, and snow.</p><p>              “Look straight at that stand of sorrowbell trees, then to their left and up,” he directed, guiding her hand.</p><p>              His fingers were surprisingly warm on hers, and she felt a blush rising to her cheeks inadvertently. Any trace of embarrassment vanished when she caught side of the shining, blue-white edifice. “I see it!” she said happily.</p><p>              He smiled at last and let his hand drop. “The Serenity Tower lies just beyond the Time Gate. When you approach the gate, you will see the tower.”</p><p>              “Seems like a very short tower. Either that, or a very tall gate,” Zoi quipped again.</p><p>              Ignoring him, Rei asked, “How long will it take me to get there?”</p><p>              “On foot?” When she nodded, he said, “It’s not so far. Perhaps two days’ travel.”</p><p>              She thanked him for his help and was about to be on her way when his quiet voice stopped her once more.</p><p>“Aren’t you going to hang your talisman?”</p><p>Rei glanced down at the slip of paper in her hand in surprise. “Oh yes, I forgot I hadn’t done it yet.”</p><p>“Allow me,” he said with a surprisingly graceful bow.</p><p>              She thanked him again, and as she started downhill, glanced back. He was standing among the cherry blossom trees, and as he turned from tying the paper to one of the branches, the falling flowers swirled around him in a flurry of blossoms.</p>
<hr/><p>              “What did you think you were doing back there?” Rei demanded once they were safely in the forest again.</p><p>              “What was <em>I</em> doing? You were the one swooning in his arms.”</p><p>              Her eyes widened. “I wasn’t <em>swooning</em>.”</p><p>              Zoi scoffed, happily poking his head out of the bag. “Aren’t monks supposed to be celibate?”</p><p>              She glanced at him curiously. “No. Do they have to be where you come from?”</p><p>              As usual, his garrulous nature vanished in the face of personal questions.</p><p>              “They do, however, perform exorcisms. Your running commentary could have attracted his attention!”</p><p>              He sneered at this. “I’m not a demon.”</p><p>              Rei raised her eyebrows. “Maybe not, but you’re definitely something of supernatural origin, and if I know anything about monks, it’s that they don’t like things of supernatural origin.”</p><p>              Zoi smiled, showing his sharp little teeth. “Are you concerned, princess? I can handle myself.”</p><p>              She rolled her eyes, denying that she felt anything of the sort, and they set off towards the Time Gate, bickering happily.</p><p>The path was fairly smooth, and they came upon the gleaming, moon-pale eeriness of the ruined gate at dusk on the second day, just as the monk had predicted.</p><p>“For something so easy to get to and relatively close by, it’s strange that no one else in the village seemed to know about the Serenity Tower,” Rei mused aloud.</p><p>Zoi scoffed. “Village folk. They can’t tell their elbows from their–”</p><p>“Look! There it is!” Rei exclaimed, her voice hushed, once they had given the Time Gate a wide berth and came upon a round tower covered in shining white tiles and topped by a silver-tiled roof. “It’s beautiful,” she said admiringly.</p><p>“It’s all right, if you like that sort of thing,” he said loftily. Despite his casual tone, he was eyeing the sickle, half, and full moons painted just below where the silver roof tiles started.</p><p>Rei had stopped some distance away to take it all in, and as she did so, something odd caught her attention. “Do you see a door anywhere?”</p><p>“Maybe it’s on the other side.”</p><p>Despite Zoi’s complaints (“Why are you complaining? I’ve been carrying you the whole time today”), Rei made a slow, full circuit of the edifice. There was no door, and there was only a single window set into the shimmering white stone, high up above the ground.</p><p>Before they could say anything else, the sound of rustling footsteps caught their attention, and Rei ducked behind a thick cluster of thorny hedges.</p><p>This time, even Zoi knew to keep quiet. They watched with bated breath as a slender woman in a lavender gown came into the clearing that surrounded the tower. Her long hair was caught up in two buns, and it was a shade of white luminescent  enough to match the ethereal tower.</p><p>“Serenity, my darling, let down your hair.”</p><p>Rei’s lips parted with shock as what seemed like miles of braided golden hair cascaded down from the lonely window.</p><p>              The woman climbed up the golden hair braid, eliciting sharp squeals of pain that she answered with soft coos of reassurance and affectionate epithets. She stayed until just before dawn, climbing down the ladder of hair before disappearing into the forest.</p><p>              Once the sound of her footsteps disappeared, Rei ran into the clearing. She looked straight up into the lovely face of the girl who was leaning out the window, pulling up her reams of hair.</p><p>              “Oh, hello!” she called down sunnily. “Who are you?”</p><p>              “My name is Rei. Who are <em>you</em>?”</p><p>              “I’m Serenity.” She paused in her task and clasped her hands together. “How exciting it is to meet you! The only person I ever get to talk to is my mother.”</p><p>              “Was that who was visiting you?”</p><p>              “Yes,” Serenity nodded emphatically. “Mother brings me food and keeps me company at night. She says the world isn’t safe for our kind, so I must stay in this tower.”</p><p>              “Your kind?” Rei inquired.</p><p>              She smiled brightly. “I’m a moon sprite. And so is my mother, and so was my grandmother. We’re all Serenitys.”</p><p>              “What–ouch!” Rei exclaimed when Zoi pinched her with his claws.</p><p>              “Sorry – it’s just that I’ve remembered something very important,” he hissed at her.</p><p>              Above them, Serenity yawned widely. Her sudden exhaustion was unnerving to see after the wide-eyed excitement she had been exhibiting just seconds earlier. “My apologies… I am always <em>so</em> tired after Mother’s visits. I sleep during the day, you know. Will you come back and see me sometime, friend Rei?”</p><p>              “Yes, I will.”</p><p>              “Good.” Serenity smiled sleepily as she waved to them, finished pulling her braid into the tower, and disappeared from the window.</p><p>              Rei and Zoi retreated back to the vicinity of the Time Gate, which they seemed a safe enough distance from the tower. “What was that all about?”</p><p>              Zoi’s whiskers were quivering agitatedly. “I’ve heard…a bit about moon sprites. They’re known for being quite vain, silly creatures that live incredibly long lives.”</p><p>              “Serenity didn’t seem vain to me. Silly, perhaps,” Rei conceded.</p><p>              Zoi ignored her, continuing, “It’s rumored that the reason they live such long lives is that they can consume one another.”</p><p>              “<em>What</em>? They eat each other?!”</p><p>              “No, no, it’s not actual eating. It’s more like a consumption of life force, a draining of another’s energy. If a moon sprite consumes another moon sprite’s energy, she can extend her lifespan.”</p><p>              Rei wasn’t sure if this was more or less horrifying. “But her own daughter?”</p><p>              Zoi nodded solemnly. “Poor girl. Seemed quite nice for a moon sprite. Oh well.”</p><p>              “Oh well? We can’t just leave her there!”</p><p>              He blinked at her. “What are you suggesting?”</p><p>              Rei paused. “I don’t know. But…all we have to do is get her out of that tower.”</p><p>              “And away from her mother,” Zoi reminded her. “Moon sprites can be nasty enemies, Rei.”</p><p>              “How do you defeat one?”</p><p>              “I…can’t remember.” The ferocity of his frown convinced her he was being genuine. Nonetheless, it didn’t make either of them any less frustrated.</p><p>              “For now, maybe we could just help her escape, and hope we can elude her mother in the process?”</p><p>              Zoi sighed. “I thought it was knights that were supposed to be drawn to rescuing damsels in distress, not errant princesses.”</p><p>              It was her turn to ignore him. “All we need is a good plan.”</p><p>              In the course of trying to come up with said plan, she fell soundly sleep, passing through a series of peculiar dreams until she was awakened by the sound of Zoi yelping and stomping around nearby. Jolted into alertness, Rei scrambled out of her bedroll, calling, “What’s the matter?”</p><p>              “A frog!” he yelled back.</p><p>              “A what?” Rei wondered if she was perhaps still asleep and dreaming bizarre dreams.</p><p>              “A FROG!” Zoi snapped, bounding this way and that and heedlessly trampling dozens of little red and white spotted toadstools.</p><p>              She squinted, not wanting to get too close to her frenzied companion, and thought she could just make out a small green object bouncing up and down near the dragon’s tail. “I think it’s over by your tail.”</p><p>“Get it away, get it away!” he moaned theatrically. Tiny gouts of fire emanating from his nostrils were singeing the trees and producing a rather unpleasant burning odor.</p><p>“Don’t tell me you’re afraid of frogs,” Rei said, half-amused and half-worried. If he got any more worked up, he would probably set their part of the forest on fire. “And did I know you could produce actual fire?”</p><p>“They’re green and slimy!” he snapped.</p><p>Rei rolled her eyes. “Just – jump over there and hold still!” she ordered, pointing at a nearby camphor tree.  </p><p>“Dragons don’t <em>jump</em>,” Zoi said indignantly, but he obeyed her instructions nonetheless.</p><p>She would have let the frog continue on its merry way away from their campsite, but it changed course and continued hopping enthusiastically towards Zoi. She moved to intercept it, but it moved much faster than she expected.</p><p>Backed up against the trees, Zoi was yelling his head off and scrabbling at the camphor tree’s trunk with his claws as the frog approached. Rei dove to catch the frog before it could touch him. She made contact, but it bounced out of her cupped hands and just brushed her face – and her lips, to be precise – on its upwards trajectory.</p><p>There was a blinding flash of golden light, an ebony-haired man in a green tunic and tan breeches landed on the forest floor, Rei screamed, and Zoi kept yelling.</p><p>“Stop <em>shouting</em>!” she admonished him.</p><p>“Well, you shouted too,” he said sulkily, loping over to stand behind her legs (“A strategic position”) and make threatening faces at the stranger.</p><p>“Just once. And really, it was not helping the situation.”</p><p>“Greetings,” the stranger said, looking between the two of them quizzically as he got to his feet.</p><p>“Hello,” Rei said cautiously. “Who are you?”</p><p>“My name is Endymion,” he said, bowing deeply to her. “Crown Prince of Chi. Thank you for breaking the enchantment that was laid on me.”</p><p>Zoi sneered at him. “That name doesn’t mean anything to me. Does it mean anything to you, Rei?”</p><p>“Chi is one of the Twenty Kingdoms,” she said slowly. “There is a legend that several generations ago, one of its princes went missing. I don’t remember his name, though. The throne went to a subordinate line. To this day, they still say the throne is held by a Queen- or King-Regent.”</p><p>“He could be some pretender hoping to trick his way onto the throne,” Zoi suggested.</p><p>“You’re rather suspicious, aren’t you?” With a smile, Endymion extended his hand to show them the gold ring on his hand. It was carved in the shape of a rose, with rubies winking from the folds of the petals. “This is the signet ring of the crown prince. I imagine it hasn’t been seen during the time I’ve been missing, and it’s likely there will be portraits of me in the castle.”</p><p>Zoi sniffed. “Can’t be too safe. It’s not business of mine, at any rate.”</p><p>Endymion turned his attention back to Rei. “There were only Ten Kingdoms in my day, though. You say there are twenty now?”</p><p>She nodded, not wanting to reveal her own origins to him.</p><p>“Before I return to claim my throne, I must fulfill the debt I owe to you.” His sapphire eyes fairly burned with earnestness. “What service may I provide you, my lady, sir dragon?”</p><p>“But I don’t—”</p><p>“Ahem.” Zoi cleared his throat, jerking his head in the vague direction of Serenity Tower. “How are you with heights, Prince Endymion?”</p>
<hr/><p>              Endymion turned out to be not only unfazed by heights, but also familiar with legends regarding moon sprites. “They cannot stand the touch of—”</p><p>              “Gold? Silver? Copper?”</p><p>              “Mutton.”</p><p>              “…mutton?” Rei asked.</p><p>              “Mutton,” the prince said definitively.</p><p>              Rei sighed. “Maybe we can find some mountain sheep nearby.”</p><p>              They all agreed it was sensible to exit the environs of the forest, where sheep tended not to roam. Endymion, who was understandably quite hungry after having transformed from a frog to a man, munched on some of the apples as they went on their way. “Which kingdom are we in?” he inquired after swallowing.</p><p>              “Nara.”</p><p>              “Ah, a very—” He caught himself and revised, “A kingdom known for its military prowess and the finesse of its warriors.”</p><p>              Rei smiled wryly. “I wouldn’t know, your highness. Those matters are far beyond the likes of me.”</p><p>              “Won’t you just call me Endymion?” he asked hopefully. When she nodded reluctantly, he continued, “Andyou and Zoi simply travel around rescuing people?”</p><p>              Luckily, they were interrupted by Zoi’s jubilant shout at the sighting of a sheep, and she was able to avoid answering his question.</p><p>              “So, this mutton, does it have to be raw or cooked?” Zoi asked curiously.</p><p>              “I don’t imagine it makes a difference.”</p><p>              “This is magic we’re talking about, my good sir! I mean prince! You just spent hundreds of years as a frog, and you can say that?” Zoi demanded.</p><p>              The two of them turned to her for a resolution, and Rei sighed. “I guess we might as well cover all the bases and bring both.”</p><p>              Fortunately, Endymion appeared to be familiar with the task of butchering and cooking the sheep (“War campaigns. Also camping”), although he wasn’t very happy about using his sword for this purpose. However, there wasn’t much choice given that the next largest weapon they had was Rei’s knife, which had a blade roughly the length of her hand.</p><p>              After a midday meal of roast mutton, the three of them set off towards Serenity Tower.</p><p>              “We should hurry,” Rei said, checking the angle of the sun. “It would be best to avoid Serenity’s mother             if we can.”</p><p>              Unfortunately, when they got to the tower, they couldn’t summon Serenity to the window, no matter how loudly they shouted.</p><p>              “She must be sleeping. She sleeps during the day because her mother visits her at night. But who sleeps this soundly? What if her mother came back and took her away?”</p><p>              Zoi stared at her. “Her mother, who appears to have kept her locked up in a tower for eighteen or so years, just spirited her away because a little slip of a girl found her?”</p><p>              “I’m not a little slip of a girl,” Rei snapped.</p><p>              Trying to head off an argument, Endymion said, “I guess we should wait and see if she comes again tonight. Perhaps we can try to free her after her mother leaves.”</p><p>              So the three of them settled behind the thornbushes with the long maroon spines. It was not a particularly entertaining wait, and they were continuously on edge, their ears straining for the sound of footsteps. At last, Serenity’s mother entered the clearing again, and called for her daughter to let down her hair.</p><p>              Endymion’s expression had sharpened to one of wary interest when Serenity the Elder had been spotted, but when Serenity the Younger appeared in the window, Rei was amused to see the enamored look that passed over his face.</p><p>              “Need a handkerchief for that drool on your chin?” Zoi quipped quietly.</p><p>              Endymion snapped back to attention and made a face at him.</p><p>              They waited in silence until Serenity’s mother had left, then emerged from their hiding spot.</p><p>              “Oh, you’re back!” Serenity said happily when she spotted them. “And someone else is with you!”</p><p>              “Excuse me, I’m here too,” Zoi muttered.</p><p>              “You’re too small for her to see.” Turning back to look up at Serenity, Rei explained, “This is my friend Endymion. He’s going to help us get you down from the tower.”</p><p>              They had decided the best plan was for Rei to climb up the long braid of hair, since she was the lighter of the two humans, while Endymion and Zoi kept watch. Once up there, she would have to persuade Serenity to cut off her braid, tie it to something sturdy in the tower, and the two of them would climb back down.</p><p>              Serenity made surprisingly little objection to this plan, and things were proceeding quite smoothly until her mother burst back into the clearing. The elegant woman had turned into a fearsome creature with wings and claws, and Endymion had to fend her off while Zoi retrieved the mutton.</p><p>              “You won’t take my daughter from me!” the moon sprite shrieked.</p><p>              “Mother, it will be fine,” Serenity said earnestly, trying to reassure her from a rather precarious position halfway down the tower. “Rei and Endymion are my friends, and they’ll keep me safe.”</p><p>              “You cannot leave! I need your life force!”</p><p>              “My what?”</p><p>              Rei hurriedly explained the situation to her as Zoi finally wrestled the mutton free of its bag and tossed it to Endymion.</p><p>Endymion wielded his sword with one hand and the chunk of cooked meat with the other. It hit Serenity the Elder in the face full on, but nothing happened.</p><p>“I told you,” Zoi said smugly as he scampered over with the slippery raw mutton.</p><p>“Yes – all right,” Endymion panted as he circled and dodged Serenity’s claws. “Just pass me the mutton, will you?”</p><p>This time, when it made contact with her skin, there was a loud sizzling sound before the smell of burning ash filled their nostrils and Serenity the Elder dissolved into thin air.</p><p>“I can’t believe my mother was capable of such terrible things,” Serenity the Younger said, huge tears welling up and spilling forth from her limpid blue eyes.</p><p>“Well, she’s gone and you’re safe now,” Rei said, patting her back awkwardly.</p><p> “And now you can see what the whole world looks like beyond your tower,” Endymion said, rather desperately.</p><p>“Really?” Serenity stopped weeping into Rei’s shoulder, to everyone’s immense relief. The effect was like the moon emerging from behind a cloud.</p><p>Somehow, it was decided that it made the most sense for the three of them to accompany Endymion to Chi – after a good night’s sleep.</p>
<hr/><p>              It ended up being more like a good night and half a morning’s sleep, given how long it took to wake Serenity. She yawned through breakfast, eating much more than any of them had expected given her delicate appearance, and asked, “Don’t you want to visit Mother’s treasure hold before we leave?”</p><p>              “I suppose it would be a good idea,” Rei said, remembering the issues that had arisen with only one weapon among them and her dwindling supply of coins. “Is it up in the tower?”</p><p>              “No, silly!” Serenity giggled. “It’s in the Time Gate.”</p><p>              Rei and Zoi traded looks. “Serenity, I hate to tell you this, but it might not be there anymore. The Time Gate is in ruins.”</p><p>              “But it’s worth trying,” Endymion said, earning a bright smile from Serenity.</p><p>              Once they had gathered their meager belongings, they cleared the traces of their camp and headed towards the Time Gate. Serenity ran towards the broken pillars that framed the great doors, darting here and there. She appeared to be looking for something, but none of them knew what it was.</p><p>              “It must be here somewhere… No, not there… Here!” she exclaimed triumphantly. She pressed one of the moon carvings that adorned the pillar, and a well-concealed grate slid open with a loud crunching noise.</p><p>              The others approached to peer warily into the darkness. They ended up making two torches from branches and rags. Endymion and Rei each carried one, and Serenity carried Zoi. They descended a set of broad stone steps before entering a small chamber filled with chests and trunks of all different sizes, shapes, and materials.</p><p>              “Are these safe to open?” Endymion asked, not eager to be turned into a frog again.</p><p>              “Oh yes! Oh…except the one with the djinn. Also the alabaster flask; if you touch it, all your male offspring will be cursed with sterility and all your female offspring with halitosis,” Serenity said casually.</p><p>               “That seems rather unfair,” Zoi said.</p><p>              Rei and Endymion traded resigned looks. They started towards the section containing arms and armor.</p><p>              Serenity pointed at one enthusiastically. “I’ve heard about this one! It’s a magic sword.”</p><p>              Rei looked at a worn scabbard appraisingly. “A magic sword could come in handy.”</p><p>              “Do you even know how to use a sword?” Zoi asked skeptically.</p><p>              “My official lessons ended when I was eight and became etiquette lessons. Fortunately, the swordmaster was not averse to continuing my lessons on the sly.” Turning back to Serenity, she asked, “So do you know what this sword does, exactly?”</p><p>              “It has <em>many</em> gifts. Indeed, it is a most venerable sword.”</p><p>              Rei and Zoi waited expectantly.</p><p>              Serenity coughed and cleared her throat. “It has quite a sharp edge. It’s a double-edged blade, in fact.”</p><p>              Zoi rolled his eyes, and Rei elbowed him below the wing joint.</p><p>              “Come on, tell us. Does it make its wielder undefeatable? Does it shoot out lightening? Will it give her the right to rule a legendary kingdom beyond time?”</p><p>“I don’t want to rule a legendary kingdom beyond time!” Rei hissed. “And what does that even mean?”</p><p>Ignoring her, Zoi continued, “Can it counteract poison? Does it conjure up flaming demons that do your bidding? Oh, I know! Is it…<em>a soul reaper</em>?”</p><p>              “It makes very good fish pudding,” Serenity admitted.</p><p>              Rei struggled to contain her astonishment, while Zoi demanded in a tone of high disgust, “Who wants to eat fish pudding?”</p><p>              “I rather like it,” Serenity admitted, a hurt look on her face.</p><p>              “That’s…quite unique,” Endymion said politely. “Does the sword do anything else besides make, um, fish pudding?”</p><p>              The moon sprite’s face brightened. “Why, indeed it does!”</p><p>              The three of them waited.</p><p>              “It wards off sheep!”</p><p>              Rei bit her lip to keep from laughing, and Zoi muttered, “Of course that’s the type of magic sword a moon sprite would collect.”</p><p>              While Endymion tried to enlighten Serenity as to what sorts of items might be more useful to them on their journey, Rei and Zoi turned their attention to a pile of small objects.</p><p>              “If these aren’t magical, we could try to sell—” Rei let out a yelp of surprise when swirls of turquoise smoke wafted out of a small lamp and coalesced into a female figure floating several feet off the ground.</p><p>              “Greetings, Rei, I am your fairy godmother,” she announced, smiling down at them benignly.</p><p>              “My what?”</p><p>              “Your fairy godmother!” The figure had wavy, sea-green hair and ocean blue eyes. In one elegant, long-fingered hand, she carried a lute.</p><p>              “We don’t need her help!” Zoi grumbled. “Tell her to get back in the lamp!”</p><p>              “Don’t you think you’re being a bit rude?”</p><p>              “Quite rude,” the figure declared. She swooped closer to them, bringing with her a sharp, briny scent. “Do I know you, little dragon? You seem familiar.”</p><p>              He fanned his wings at her, trying to herd her back towards the lamp. “No, no, clearly you’re addled from all that time you’ve spent in the lamp. Sorry to have disturbed you and all that, but none of us needs a fairy godmother, so you can go back to sleep now.”</p><p>              The figure plucked one of the strings on the lute, and a small wave of seawater materialized out of thin air and swept Zoi across the room.</p><p>              “Zoi!” Rei ran after him, getting her skirts soaked but catching him before he slammed into the wall.</p><p>              “Thanks,” he spluttered as little gouts of saltwater spewed from his mouth and nostrils.</p><p>              “Moon Gorgeous Meditation!”</p><p>              The figure disappeared back into the lamp, and Serenity gazed at the others innocently. “What? That’s the phrase that’s used to put a stop to magical activity – most of it, anyway.”</p><p>              “I’ve heard of ‘open sesame,’” Zoi replied.</p><p>              “Yes, that one’s used to open magical caves,” she informed him.</p><p>              In the end, they took a bow and quiver of arrows (non-magical) for Rei, a sword and set of knives (also non-magical) for Endymion, an enchanted mirror that Serenity said would help them find friends along the way, and a small pouch of coins and jewels.</p>
<hr/><p>              On their way to Chi, they passed through the same village with the temple on the hill. Serenity, who was enjoying the multitude of new and varied experiences coming her way, listened eagerly as Endymion explained the purpose of the paper talismans to her.</p><p>              Rei was intrigued that little had seemed to change, at least regarding this particular rite, in the years Endymion had spent under an enchantment. Turning to Zoi, she asked, “Do they have this practice where you come from, too?”</p><p>              He ignored her, but not because of his usual custom of ignoring probing inquiries about his past. “We should go!” he hissed.</p><p>              “Why—”</p><p>              “The <em>princess!!</em> My goodness, fancy running into the missing princess <em>here</em>, of <em>all places</em>!” A rotund older woman in a russet dress bustled right up to them, trailed by a bored-looking young man with thick spectacles.</p><p>              “Oh – no – I’m not the princess,” Rei said, her eyes darting around frantically. “You must be mistaken.”</p><p>              “But you’re the spitting image of her!” The woman gestured to the piece of paper Zoi had noticed earlier. It was pasted to the main temple gate so that all the visitors who came would notice it.</p><p>              Rei tried to smile nonchalantly, but her heart was beating faster than a hummingbird’s wings. “People have noticed a passing likeness, but Mother always tells me not to let it go to my head and that I’m getting to be a vain thing. Imagine the likes of me, a princess!”</p><p>              The woman frowned, looking back and forth between the drawing and Rei’s face. “But don’t you think they look practically identical, Umino?”</p><p>              “Not really,” the young man said, not bothering to look at the poster.</p><p>              Rei smiled politely and edged away, trying to get to Endymion and Serenity so they could leave before attracting more attention. To her consternation, the nosy woman followed her, towing Umino along.</p><p>              “But, my dear, how old are you? Did you suffer an accident recently? Perhaps amnesia?”</p><p>              “Not at all,” Rei said through gritted teeth, her smile nearly frozen on her face at this point.</p><p>              “What seems to be going on here?”</p><p>              They turned as one to see the monk Rei had encountered on her last visit.</p><p>              “Honored Master Jadeite!” The woman bowed deeply to the figure in red, while Umino copied her rather more lackadaisically. “Don’t you think this young lady is the spitting image of the missing princess?”</p><p>              Rei held her breath as the man’s bright eyes landed on her. His well-carved mouth curved upwards into a smile, and she could have sworn he winked at her before he turned to face the woman.</p><p>              “Now that you mention it, I see the likeness, Mistress Gurio,”he began gravely, “but I would be tickled to find myself related to the princess! No, I’m sorry to disappoint you, but Beru here is my cousin-by-marriage. Our families have known each other for ages, and I can assure you Beru was running barefoot in the fields as a child with the rest of us.”</p><p>              “Oh.” The woman looked crestfallen, but no one doubted the word of a monk. “Well, it would have been lovely to have met the Red Rose of Nara.”</p><p>              Rei choked. “Where did <em>that</em> epithet come from?”</p><p>              “You haven’t heard?”</p><p>              She shook her head, trying to imitate the look of a wide-eyed farm girl and ignoring the amusement crinkling Jadeite’s eyes.</p><p>              Mistress Gurio clasped her hands at her impressive bosom. “<em>Well</em>, the king just announced the princess’s engagement to Prince Kai, and he is rumored to be so smitten that he calls her the Red Rose of Nara. Of course, he’s simply <em>devastated</em> that she’s disappeared on the eve of their marriage. He must be heartbroken, poor man. So simply <em>everyone</em> is scouring the kingdom looking for the princess, and her father has offered a handsome reward.”</p><p>              “Well, I’ll keep that in mind if I ever run across her,” Rei said, and bid them farewell with finality. As she, Endymion, and Serenity departed through the gate, she glanced back once to see Jadeite watching them with an unreadable expression on his face.</p><p>              “Do you think he’ll tell my father?” she asked Zoi as they were waiting at the outskirts of the village. Having told Endymion and Serenity what had transpired, it was decided it was safest for Rei and Zoi to wait here while the other pair went to replenish their supplies.</p><p>              Zoi stretched and examined a possible scuff mark on his tail closely. “I doubt it. If he was going to turn you in, all he would’ve had to do was let Mistress Gurio keep running her mouth and summon  the temple guards to keep us there. Interesting that he took our side, though. I’m certain he knew who you were – have you met him before?”</p><p>              “No, never.”</p><p>              He studied her critically. “You are pretty recognizable with all that hair, though. Only princesses and lesser noblewomen have hair that long. Better cut it.”</p><p>              Rei fingered her long strands with a pang. She knew he was right, but it was one of the few physical features she shared with her mother. She hadn’t cut her hair since her mother had died. “You’re right,” she said softly. “It’s a good idea.”</p><p>              To her surprise, the prickly little dragon put a delicate paw on her hand. He looked directly up at her, and she noticed again how verdant his eyes were. “So much of the ordinary everyday world is tied to physical appearances that it can be very hard to let go of our outer selves. But it’s important to remember that your true self will always be recognizable to yourself and to those who love you.”</p><p>              Rei blinked at him, simultaneously touched and intrigued. “Zoi…you were a man once, weren’t you?”</p><p>He scoffed, climbing down from her knee. “Of course not! What gave you that idea?”</p><p>              “Are you under an enchantment like Endymion?”</p><p>              “Oh look, here they come now,” he said loudly, walking over to meet Endymion and Serenity, who were laden down with packages and leading a trio of sturdy-looking horses. Shaking her head, Rei followed him, knowing their conversation was done for the moment.</p>
<hr/><p>               They remained cautious for the rest of the journey, particularly because their route required them to travel through Dou, which was Kai’s domain. They kept to the smaller hamlets, just letting Endymion and Serenity go into the markets when they needed fresh supplies.</p><p>Endymion and Serenity were pleasant companions, and it was mostly sweet to see their blossoming romance. Whenever Rei got too tired of the lovebirds, she and Zoi rode ahead, enjoying his acerbic observations.</p><p>              They had gone ahead on one such afternoon when they spotted a walled estate set well back from the road.</p><p>“A hideous and vile witch must live here,” Zoi declared.</p><p>              Rei glanced at him curiously. “Why do you say that?”</p><p>              He flapped a wing disdainfully. “Just look at the place. Tall spikes, thorny vines and not a single decorative flower bush in sight, just all of these measly little plants.”</p><p>              “Well, I guess we should be careful,” Rei said thoughtfully. “There’s a small magical community that lives right along the border between Dou and Chi. Strictly speaking, they’re independent, but I know Father would love to be able to recruit their mages to Nara.”</p><p>              He glanced at her sidelong. “Perhaps he’s hoping to force the issue with your betrothal.”</p><p>              “I don’t want to talk about it.”</p><p>              “You’ll have to figure it out sometime, Rei.”</p><p>              She ignored him and urged her horse onward. To her surprise, a melodious trio of notes sounded, followed by a pleasant voice. “No dragons, please.”</p><p>              A smile spread over her lips. “You’re just sore because they have anti-dragon wards up!”</p><p>              He sniffed. “Quite rude they are, too. The level of anti-dragon discrimination is—”</p><p>              “Entirely warranted given how much destruction they bring in their wake,” the same pleasant voice said.</p><p>              Rei jumped when she found a petite, slender woman with blue hair standing beside the road. Her horse, which had shied at other stimuli during their journey, seemed entirely unperturbed.</p><p>              “Greetings,” the woman said. “My name is Ami.”</p><p>              “I’m Reiko,” Rei said, then blinked. She had had no intention of giving her true name, but a beguiling sense of calm had descended over her when the woman had arrived.</p><p>              “You fool!” Zoi scrambled to her shoulder and mantled his wings aggressively.</p><p>              The pinch of his sharp talons brought her more fully to herself. “What did you do to me?”</p><p>              “I mean you no harm,” Ami said, her expression unruffled.</p><p>              Zoi huffed. “Hah! Beware, Rei. Water sprites are masters of manipulation. They can lull you into a false sense of security and trick you into believing anything.”</p><p>              Ami raised a slender eyebrow. “That is not quite accurate, Master Dragon. You should also know that the aura of peace we project is not entirely voluntary.” While he continued to harumph, she turned her attention to Rei. “Princess, is it true you travel in the company of the True King?”</p><p>              Rei blinked. “If you mean Prince Endymion of Chi, then yes, but I hadn’t realized anyone knew we were coming. Oh, here they are now,” she said as Endymion and Serenity rounded the last bend</p><p>              The water sprite swept a graceful curtsey. “Welcome back, your highness. I have important tidings to tell you, but we should not discuss them in the road. Won’t you come in?”</p><p>              Endymion and Rei looked at the vine-covered walls dubiously, but Serenity smiled and dismounted immediately.</p><p>              “I promise I mean you no harm,” Ami repeated.</p><p>              “Surely you don’t expect us to just take your word for it,” Endymion said gravely.</p><p>              “She’s telling the truth,” Serenity piped up. When her companions’ eyes turned to her, she shrugged and said, “There is some affinity among the sprites. I can tell she means what she says. And the magic mirror says she’s a friend.”</p><p>              Ami led the way, with Endymion and Serenity following and Rei and Zoi close at their heels. When she tried to pass through the gate, there was a blue spark, and Zoi yelped.</p><p>              “Oh, I’m so sorry,” Ami said. “I must have forgotten to remove the ward.”</p><p>              Rei picked Zoi up and put him back on her shoulder. She was expecting him to grumble and kick up more of a fuss, but he said nothing. “Are you all right?” she asked quietly.</p><p>              “Fine.”</p><p>              She raised her eyebrows but let him be. As they passed through the extensive grounds, she saw that Zoi’s initial observation had been correct – no decorative flowers anywhere, unlike the elaborate grounds of the palace in Nara, but many of the little plants had charming, more modest flowers, and the air was filled with a spicy-sweet herbal smell.</p><p>              “I make my living as an herbalist,” Ami explained. She patiently named several of the plants for an inquisitive Serenity as she led the way towards the little cottage set well back from the gates. It was much more modest than what Rei had been expecting given the size of the grounds.</p><p>              Once they were all seated in a little sitting room and had been served an intriguing garnet-colored tea – including Zoi, who had a tiny dish of his own – Endymion said, “You seemed to know that I was coming already. How is that possible?”</p><p>              “The soothsayers are very good at reading the omens. For nearly eight years now, they have foretold that the True King would return within the decade. Two weeks ago, the Golden Rose bloomed.” Ami glanced at Endymion to see if he understood, but the others looked puzzled.</p><p>              “There’s a rosebush that has been in the palace gardens at Chi for time immemorial,” he explained. “It produces golden roses in sync with the well-being of the ruler – the roses are buds at the start of a reign, then they come into full flower, and if the ruler’s health begins to decline or their life is cut short in war, the roses wither until the next ruler takes up the throne.”</p><p>              Quietly, Ami added, “The Golden Rose has not bloomed since your disappearance, Prince Endymion. Not until two weeks ago. I surmise you were under an enchantment that was broken around that time?”</p><p>              He nodded.</p><p>              “They have been preparing for your arrival, but there is trouble on the horizon.”</p><p>              “Of course,” Zoi cut in “What regent would want to give up the throne after so many years? You’d better make sure you aren’t walking into a nest of vipers, Endy.”</p><p>              “The danger does not come from Chi,” Ami corrected him. “The regents of Chi have always known – or hoped – their position to be temporary. It is with true gladness that they will welcome the prince’s return. The threat comes from another direction entirely.</p><p>              “Princess Reiko, despite your efforts to go unidentified, your father somehow got word that you were traveling in the company of the True King. He has declared that Endymion has kidnapped you and is forcing you to marry him.”</p><p>              “What nonsense!” she spluttered. “What could he be <em>thinking</em>?”</p><p>              Ami nodded, her eyes flicking between Serenity and Endymion. “In the meantime, Prince Kai of Dou has declared his intent to rescue you and avenge the dual insult to the kingdoms of Nara and Dou by invading Chi.”</p><p>Serenity took Rei’s hand in one of her own, and placed the other on Endymion’s. “Surely we can resolve this if we just talk to the two of them.”</p><p>“I’m afraid it might not be that easy, Serenity,” Zoi said grimly. “Prince Kai has been shamed in front of the Twenty Kingdoms for the second time now. The first was when his engagement to the Princess of Shang was dissolved.”</p><p>At Rei’s look of surprise, he said, “I heard things, as a teacup. I couldn’t get up and walk around until you drank from me, but I could listen and get a sense of the man when he visited your father. Prince Kai is vain, grasping, and insecure. He will not want word to get out that Rei has refused to marry him. I wager he rides to Chi to make a name for himself and to unite the two kingdoms. As a prince with a military victory under his belt and the leadership of two kingdoms, his name will echo across the generations unforgotten.”</p><p>              “So what can we do?” Serenity asked.</p><p>              “First I must return to Chi, and then we prepare for war,” Endymion said grimly. Turning to Ami, he said, “We had better make haste. Thank you for telling us the news, Lady Ami.”</p><p>              “I’ll come with you,” Ami said. “If it comes to it, an extra herbalist’s skills can be useful.”</p><p>              “I’m honored.” He bowed to her as deeply as she had bowed to him, and her cheeks flushed slightly.</p><p>              As she went to gather her things, Zoi quipped, “No need to charm <em>all</em> of the ladies you run into, Endy.”</p><p>              Used to by him this point, Endymion grinned and said, “Just basic manners. You could learn some, my friend.”</p><p>              “Endy is just naturally charming,” Serenity chimed in.</p><p>              While Zoi coughed, Rei smirked. “You seem to be very taken with the Lady Ami. Perhaps just as taken as Endymion and Serenity are with one another.”</p><p>              “Don’t compare me to Lover Boy,” Zoi retorted. “Besides, can’t a dragon admire a pretty girl?”</p><p>              “What happened to ‘hideous and vile witch?’” Rei muttered as Ami came back into the room.</p><p>              “No idea what you mean.”</p>
<hr/><p>              Despite Zoi’s dark predictions about human nature, the situation at Chi did seem to be just as Ami described. There was a peaceful transfer of power, and given the circumstances, a very brief and relatively staid coronation was held. At the urgings of his advisors, Endymion promised to hold a more lavish celebration once the situation was resolved.</p><p>              They were sitting in what Zoi had named the War Room, discussing possible routes to a peaceful resolution when a messenger arrived. “There’s a lone man riding for the gates like all the bloodred hounds of hell are behind him, Your Majesty.”</p><p>              Endymion raised his eyebrows. “Well, let’s see what he has to say.”</p><p>              After the man had been thoroughly searched for weapons and given some much-needed water, he was brought to the room. He was still covered in dust from head to toe, but Rei recognized him almost immediately as he bowed to Endymion.</p><p>              “<em>Honored Jadeite</em>?”</p><p>              He smiled ruefully. “I’m not quite sure that’s still my title, but my name is Jadeite. It’s a relief to see you are safe, Princess Reiko,” he said, bowing belatedly in her direction.</p><p>              “What news do you bring us?” Endymion asked.</p><p>              “I rode with Prince Kai for much of his journey, urging him to a saner course of action, until he ordered me bound in chains and stripped me of my titles.”</p><p>“Can he do that?” Serenity whispered.</p><p>              Zoi nodded grimly before Rei could answer. “Potentially. The Mother Temple is located in Dou, so if the temple leadership is weak, they will bow to the wishes of the ruler.”</p><p>              “I was able to escape with the help of some of his own men, but his army is camped less than fifteen leagues from the border of Chi.”</p><p>              “About two to three days’ march if we’re lucky,” Rei translated for Ami and Serenity. At Jadeite’s glance, she shrugged and said, “I took an interest in military history.”</p><p>              “I say we meet them at the border.” This was from Kunzite, the leader of Chi’s armies. His acceptance of Endymion’s return had gone a long way in smoothing the rest of the process.</p><p>              Endymion sighed, but nodded in agreement. “I was hoping for a peaceful return to my kingdom. There really is no chance of reasoning with the man?” he asked Jadeite.</p><p>              He shook his head, and so did Kunzite, who had meet Prince Kai before. “Overweening ambition and a wounded ego are powerful motivators, Your Majesty.”</p><p>              “What kind of monk did you say you were again?” Zoi asked archly.</p><p>              Jadeite grinned. “Monks are keen observers of human nature.”</p><p>              “Not in my day,” Zoi muttered. “They were just great bores.”</p>
<hr/><p>              It was with no little consternation that General Kunzite found himself riding to the border at the head of Chi’s army with the king, a princess who was neither missing nor kidnapped, a disgraced monk, a moon sprite, a water sprite, and a little porcelain dragon in tow. The monk was helping lead them to where he had last left Prince Kai and Dou’s army, but Kunzite was less convinced about the advisability of bringing the others along.</p><p>              His opinion changed when they rode to parley with Dou. Endymion insisted on coming with him (as did Ami and Zoi), but Prince Kai broke custom and sent a delegate.</p><p>              “There are archers in the trees,” Ami murmured quietly, her distinctive hair hidden by a hooded burgundy cloak.</p><p>              Kunzite nodded briefly. It was about what he expected. Once it had been established that that there was no chance in hell they would agree to the preposterous terms Kai proposed, they turned to ride back to Chi’s side.</p><p>              He was keeping a wary eye on the trees, so he reacted only seconds after Ami’s warning shout that the enemy archers had fired. He threw himself at Endymion, knocking him from the saddle. Ami dismounted as well, and hurried over to them. Before the parley, she had explained her ability to hide them from sight as long as they remained in close proximity to her.</p><p>As they made for the meager cover the nearest stand of trees offered, Kunzite demanded, “Why aren’t they shooting at us?” Even if they could no longer see them anymore, they could have kept up a continuous rain of arrows on the area between the parley flag and the trees.</p><p>“Zoi is distracting them,” Ami explained.</p><p>“That little teacup? How is he doing—” As they had reached the trees, Kunzite turned to look behind them, and fell silent.</p><p>An enormous dragon, perhaps half the size of the palace at Chi, was fanning its wings, to the great detriment of the arrows and the landscape. Several shrieking archers fell out of the dangerously-swaying trees. With a flash of iridescent green and gold scales, Zoi swooped and changed direction, heading for the neatly-arrayed rows of Dou’s army.</p><p>They thrashed through the underbrush to where the others were waiting with the rest of Chi’s army and hurriedly remounted.</p><p>“Do you think he actually needs our help?” Jadeite asked as they rode towards the sound of battle.</p><p>“It depends how vulnerable porcelain is to arrows,” Ami replied, a thin furrow of worry etched on her forehead.</p><p>Rei bit her lip. “Magical porcelain is more protected, surely?”</p><p>To their relief, Zoi seemed to be relatively unscathed and unshattered when they reached the battle. Under Kunzite and Endymion’s direction, Chi’s army readily engaged the mess Zoi had made of Dou’s troops.</p><p>Securing Kai’s surrender was much quicker and easier than they had expected, and with many fewer causalities on both sides than they had feared.</p><p>              While Endymion and Kunzite were negotiating the truce, Zoi landed in the largest clearing he could find, still managing to flatten a few unlucky trees.</p><p>              “Did I know you could do that?” Rei asked him once she had made her way over and he had carefully lowered his head.</p><p>              He laughed, and steam tendrils as tall as she was issued out through his nostrils. “I don’t think <em>I</em> knew I could do that.”</p><p>              “Can you…can you become small again?”</p><p>              He blinked at her. “I don’t know.”</p><p>              Rei bit her lip. “I’ll kind of miss having you ride on my shoulder. Even if you do pinch.”</p><p>              “The hero of the hour!” Endymion called as he and Kunzite entered the clearing.</p><p>              Zoi inclined his head. “I’m afraid I won’t fit inside your palace anymore, my liege.”</p><p>              Endymion looked him straight in the eye. “You will always have a home with me, Zoisite. I am honored by your fealty.”</p><p>              To the others’ surprise, great gleaming tears gathered in the dragon’s eyes, each large enough to fill a good-sized bucket. “Do you remember when I failed you, my liege?”</p><p>              “It was an enemy beyond your ability to defeat, Zoisite. You have more than proven yourself.”</p><p>              Zoisite closed his eyes, and a look of peace passed over his face. His gigantic form shimmered slightly, then shrunk in on itself some distance away, so they couldn’t see whether he was returning to his original size or disappearing entirely.</p><p>              “What’s happening?” Rei cried.</p><p>              Ami smiled at her reassuringly. “He is returning to his original form.”</p><p>              “As a teacup?” Serenity asked.</p><p>              “As a man,” Endymion answered, his eyes focused on a figure far in the distance, just getting shakily to its feet. “Zoisite was my bodyguard when I ran afoul of the sorceress Beryl. Beryl turned me into a frog and Zoisite into a teacup, and as part of the enchantment, we both forgot about one another. Only now are my memories returning to me, and I assume, to him.”</p><p>              They all turned to watch the approach of a man with copper-colored hair and vivid green eyes. He knelt before Endymion, but before he could rise, Rei had thrown her arms around him.</p><p>              “I was so worried!”</p><p>              He ruffled her short hair. “I knew I was growing on you.”</p>
<hr/><p>              A few days after they had all returned to the palace at Chi, Endymion found her out in the garden inspecting the famed Golden Rose.</p><p>              Motioning for her to stay seated, he settled himself beside her on the marble bench and said cautiously, “I have some news.”</p><p>              She sighed, having some inkling about what was coming. “About my father?”</p><p>              “The seventeen leaders of the other kingdoms voted that he be deposed. Neither he, nor I, nor the new ruler of Dou were allowed to cast votes. However…” And now Endymion looked sheepish, which put Rei on her guard.</p><p>              “Just tell me.”</p><p>              “Your father did not formally disown you. Even though he threatened to, he never went through with it. I…suggested to the Council that given the circumstances, you should be allowed to take your place as the rightful leader of Nara.”</p><p>              Rei stared straight ahead at the rosebush, which was covered with full-blown roses. The possibility had occurred to her over the past several weeks. It wasn’t entirely a shock to her. But that didn’t mean she knew what her answer would be.</p><p>              “You don’t have to if you don’t want to. The throne can pass to a secondary line, and your cousin Deimos has been selected as an acceptable candidate should you so choose.”</p><p>              “But?”</p><p>              Endymion smiled. “You are the natural choice. You would make an excellent leader, Rei. You care about your people, and you are well-informed about your kingdom, its history, and the politics of the neighboring kingdoms. I would be fortunate to have you as an ally among the Twenty Kingdoms. But in the event that you don’t want to be queen, you will always have a place here with Serenity and me.”</p><p>              She did look at him now, and smiled softly. “Thank you. I think…I need some time to think.”</p><p>              “Of course.”</p><p>              He placed a gentle hand on her shoulder before he left to attend to other business. Rei closed her eyes and tried to meditate, but it seemed like less than a minute had passed before someone else dropped into the vacated seat.</p><p>              “Zoi?”</p><p>              “Your eyes aren’t open. How did you know it was me?”</p><p>              A tiny smirk crossed her lips. “You still clink when you move.”</p><p>              “I do not!”</p><p>              “All right, you don’t.” She paused, then added, “I guessed it might be you. You’re very nosy; does Ami know that?”</p><p>              “She does. She likes that about me.”</p><p>              Rei smiled at the smug tone. “I’m glad to hear things are going well.”</p><p>              “Of course they are. I’ve completely changed her mind about dragons, after all.”</p><p>              “But you aren’t one anymore,” she pointed out.</p><p>              He shrugged. “Perhaps. Are you going to be Queen of Nara?”</p><p>              Rei copied the movement. “Perhaps.”</p><p>              “You should be.”</p><p>              “Why?”</p><p>              “You would make a good queen. And I think it’s what you want to do.”</p><p>              She turned to look at him. “And if you were wrong? If it wasn’t what I wanted to do?”</p><p>              Zoi met her gaze levelly. “Then you would say no. But I’m never wrong.”</p><p>Rei laughed. “All right, you win. This time.”</p><p>“Every time!”</p><p>They were silent for a long while. Then she asked tentatively, “Will you come with me?”</p><p>“Yes, but not right away.”</p><p>“Why not?”</p><p>He smirked. “I think you and a possibly former monk could use the time to get to know each other better.”</p><p>“Possibly former? I thought Kai’s replacement agreed to reinstate him.”</p><p>“But might he not decline?” Zoi asked cagily.</p><p>Rei stared at him, utterly perplexed. “Why would he do that?”</p><p>“Because monks can’t marry, silly! You’d think a queen would know <em>that</em>.” Zoi huffed.</p><p>Rei broke out into startled giggles. “Maybe that was the case centuries ago, but they can marry now, Zoi.”</p><p>              “What?! In that case…”</p><p>              “Where are you going?”</p><p>              “To move things along!” At her sharp look, he sighed and dropped back onto the bench. “Fine, fine. No meddling. Yet.”</p><p>              They watched a gorgeous crimson butterfly drift through the garden. “Zoi… do you remember once telling – it seems like ages ago now – something like no matter how I look on the outside, who I am on the inside will never change?”</p><p>              He paused, and she started to feel a little anxious. “That isn’t quite what I said. Of course you’ll change, even on the inside. We all change over time. But the beautiful burning core of you will always contain intelligence, integrity, and compassion, and those of us who love you – including one very slow-moving monk – will always recognize those traits within you.”</p><p>              “I made a good decision, putting you in my pocket that night.”</p><p>              “I’ll say!”</p><p>              The morning Rei set out for Nara, with Jadeite (as Zoi had predicted) and an honor guard of Chi’s guards accompanying them. The others all turned out to see them off, and Ami and Zoi had promised to visit in a few months, so she didn’t feel too sad at leaving them behind.</p><p>              Just as they were riding through the gates, Zoi called, “Honored Jadeite?”</p><p>              “Yes?” Jadeite looked back over his shoulder.</p><p>“I kissed her first!”</p><p>“Well, I kissed her last!”</p><p>As the others broke out in mingled laughter and applause, Rei asked, “Must you encourage him?”</p><p>“Pot, kettle.”</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>Epilogue</em>
</p><p>              Several years later, a water sprite and a liegeman rode up to the Palace of Nara. They were well-known guests, and the guards allowed them to go on their way. The queen hurried to meet them, encountering her consort coming from the temple complex along the way.</p><p>              He caught her face gently in his hands and leaned down to kiss her. “Were we expecting them?”</p><p>              “Not that I know of.”</p><p>              The messenger directed them to the gardens, where they found Zoi leaning lazily on the pillar of a wooden pergola while Ami poured some water from a pitcher into a potted rosebush sitting in a cart.</p><p>              After the initial greetings and hugs were exchanged, Ami explained, “We’ve brought your namesake, Rei. Where would you like it?”</p><p>              “Choose carefully,” Zoi warned them. “It’s going to be there a looong time.”</p><p>“My namesake? What do you mean?” she asked.</p><p>Ami smiled and gestured to the pot behind them. “This is a rose that will endure with your line.”</p><p>“Like the Golden Rose of Chi,” Jadeite said.</p><p>“Yes. These roses are the markers of rulers who rule well and wisely, Rei.”</p><p>Rei touched the stems carefully, trying to hide how overwhelmed she felt. “There aren’t any buds yet.”</p><p>“The flowers will bloom once the bush is planted. Overnight, even,” Ami said.</p><p>Zoi slung an arm around her shoulders. “But I have a fair idea of what color they’ll be.”</p><p>“Do you?”</p><p>He smiled, a smile very like the one a little porcelain dragon had worn so many years ago. “What else would it be but the Red Rose of Nara?”</p><p>
  <em>fin</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>